Nunca te alejes
by Cindy-Neko-Chan
Summary: Ciel contuvo el aliento, estremecido por aquel contacto. Pasó saliva mientras sentía todo su interior agitarse por una rara excitación. –Otra vez… –murmuró sin abrir los ojos. Los labios de Sebastian se curvearon en una sonrisa de satisfacción. –Sí, mi señor…


hoo bueno este lo acabo de publicar en amor yaoi y ahora lo comparto aquui jejeje espero y les guste ^^

se basa en el capitulo 34 del manga Spoiler atencion! donde un incidente hace que Ciel se enferme y le de fiebre ademas de que se agrave su asma.

Si ya lo leyeron pues ya saben a lo que me refiero de hecho adapté vaios dialogos del mismo y si no lo han leido felicidades son unos bichos raros XD jajajaja Nah pero si quieren el manga solo pidanmelo y con gusto se los mando okii?

Por que han de saber que el manga es muy diferente al anime, de hecho a partir del capitulo 30 adquiere un cariz muy macabro, y algunas escenas simples pero impactantes de gore O.o

bueno a leer :D

* * *

Nunca te alejes…

_"Tienes que ser amable con él y darle todo el cariño que puedas… ¿De acuerdo? ¡Sé amable!"_

Fueron las últimas palabras del príncipe Soma antes de irse corriendo a quien sabe dónde. Sebastian meditó todo eso en el trascurso del día mientras hacía sus tareas. El cariño y la amabilidad no se le daban muy bien, pero si eso hacía que Ciel mejorara pronto bien valía la pena intentarlo ¿no era acaso ese uno de los principios de un mayordomo?

Preparó la cena y la llevó al cuarto de su pequeño amo. Después de todo Ciel aún era un niño, y como el príncipe también le había dicho: como no tenía padres, no había quien le prodigara ese afecto. Sonrió para sí mismo mientras veía al joven dormir, así que pacientemente esperó a que despertara. No le tomó mucho tiempo, pues Ciel despertó pasados unos minutos.

–¡¿Ya está oscuro?! –preguntó el joven sorprendido– ¡Sebastian! ¡¿Qué hora es,?!

–Son las siete y cuarto –respondió el mayordomo sonriendo.

–¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué no me despertaste?! –Ciel lo miró incrédulo.

–Bueno, ha sido una decisión basada en el hecho de que los mayordomos deben preocuparse por la salud de sus amos. Además el dormir parece ser alguna cura para los humanos, y por lo que veo el sueño le hizo mejorar notablemente.

Ciel no contestó, sólo lo miró interrogante. De inmediato Sebastian le acercó la charola con los alimentos.

–Debe estar hambriento joven amo –dijo– Le preparé Risotto de leche con tres tipos de cepas, Cerdo al Pot-au-feu de vino y como postre Compota de manzana cubierta con yogurt… Así que, diga: "Aaahh…"

Ciel se quedó de piedra al ver como Sebastian le acercaba una cucharada de aquel platillo a la vez que sonreía traviesamente. Horrorizado retrocedió hasta la cabecera de la cama.

–¿Qué pasa? ¿Está caliente? –preguntó el mayordomo– Lo enfriaré para usted…

Entonces comenzó a soplar a la cuchara mientras Ciel lo miraba como si hubiese dicho una blasfemia.

–¡¿Pero qué te crees que haces, insolente?! –exclamó el joven finalmente sin salir de su asombro– ¡Para ya de una vez!

Sebastian sonrió.

–El príncipe Soma me dijo que cuando alguien está enfermo hay que llenarlo de cariño y amabilidad… ¿No le gusta?

–¡No! Es molesto… y raro… –murmuró el conde bajando la mirada aturdido, pero pronto se recuperó– Además hay asuntos que atender…

Iba a levantarse pero Sebastian lo sujetó por los hombros.

–¡Sebastian! ¿Pero qué…? –gruñó Ciel. El mayordomo sonrió.

–Lo siento pero también he puesto en práctica el consejo del señor Agni de poner su salud como prioridad principal, así que se quedará en cama hasta que mejore totalmente.

–¡Ah! ¿Ahora sigues los consejos de ese par de locos? Te recuerdo que primero están mis órdenes…

–Y yo le recuerdo a mi amo que para obedecer a esas órdenes tengo que asegurarme de que usted no sufra ningún impedimento físico. Así que abra la boca y tome su cena, porque si no se alimenta adecuadamente su nutrición también empeorará.

Ciel apretó los dientes al ver como Sebastian sonreía despreocupadamente y le acercaba otra vez la cucharada de alimento. Así que, dominando su vergüenza y tragándose su orgullo, no tuvo más remedio que abrir la boca para recibir la comida. Sebastian sonrió ampliamente.

–Así… muy bien –le dijo juguetón– ¿Ya lo ve? Si usted es dócil yo puedo ser amable…

–Cierra la boca… Esto es indignante… –masculló el joven, con la cara roja por aquel degradamiento. La sonrisa de Sebastian no cambió en lo más mínimo y sólo siguió dándole de comer. Terminada la cena el mayordomo se levantó y recogió el servicio, luego se acercó a su amo.

–Bien ahora descanse –dijo– Yo me aseguraré de que nada lo perturbe esta noche.

Y para sorpresa de Ciel, Sebastian le puso una mano sobre la cabeza revolviéndole el cabello, a la vez que le plantaba un beso en la frente. El shock le duró unos segundos pues de inmediato levantó la mano para después estamparla sobre la mejilla de su mayordomo.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio. Sebastian se quedó inmóvil mientras Ciel lo contemplaba con el ceño fruncido. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Sebastian se había atrevido a besarlo? Las mejillas le escocían de rubor, su corazón latía más de prisa y por su frente un leve cosquilleo marcaba la huella del beso… ¿Por qué se había sentido así de bien? ¡Pero qué estaba pensando! Él no necesitaba los "cariñitos" de un demonio. Él, Ciel Phantomhive no necesitaba los cariños de nadie, y menos de su mayordomo ¡qué desfachatez! Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron al ver a Sebastian levantarse.

–Lo lamento joven amo… –dijo éste secamente, tomó el carrito del servicio y se alejó sin mirarlo– Con su permiso…

La mente de Ciel dio vueltas, y un extraño remordimiento se apoderó de él por haber golpeado a Sebastian, quien tan sólo trataba de ser amable… _"¿Amable?"_ pensó _"¡No es más que un sucio demonio! Pero entonces ¿por qué me siento así…?"_ Se llevó las manos a la cabeza tratando pensar con claridad, admitía que hasta cierto punto le agradaba la compañía de Sebastian, le agradaban sus atenciones… y ahora esas caricias… en el fondo de su ser deseaba… más… Ahora se sentía culpable por haber sido tan grosero. Y él se iba. ¿Cómo? ¿Se iba y ya?

–¡Sebastian! –gritó deteniéndolo antes de que abandonara la habitación.

–¿Sí? –preguntó el nombrado sin volverse. Ciel estrujó nerviosamente en sus manos las sabanas de la cama.

–Yo… y-yo… –balbuceó.

–¿Se le ofrece algo más, joven amo?

Hubo otro silencio. Ciel se tragó nuevamente su orgullo y consiguió decir:

–V-ven aquí…

El mayordomo dejó el carrito y regresó lentamente hacia la cama. Afuera la noche caía tiñendo de purpura el cielo, y las luz de las velas le daba a la habitación un sombrío matiz.

–¿Me llamaba mi señor? –dijo Sebastian arrodillándose junto al lecho de su amo. Ciel cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza, no quería que le viera la cara.

–Es que… –comenzó a decir el joven extrañado de sí mismo por ese momento de debilidad– Y-yo no estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de mimos…

–Pues debería de acostumbrarse –contestó Sebastian mirándolo– A Lady Elizabeth no le gustará un marido tan amargado…

Ciel apretó más la sabana. Normalmente ese tipo de comentarios eran merecedores de otras dos bofetadas, pero en algo tenía razón. De todas maneras no quería pensar en Elizabeth, ahora sólo le preocupaba Sebastian, y no pudo evitar recordar la reflexión que el príncipe Soma hiciera: _"Creía que todo el mundo giraba a mi alrededor, pero nunca me había tomado la molestia de preguntarle a los demás sobre sus sentimientos…"_ ¿Un demonio tenía sentimientos? No importa, no quería saberlo. Sólo quería una cosa en ese momento…

–Sebastian… –susurró tragando saliva.

–¿Sí, joven amo?

–Eeh… –balbuceó– ¿Podrías…?

Pero no pudo terminar la frase. La vergüenza que sentía en ese momento se lo impidió. Respiró hondamente mientras el corazón se volvía loco dentro de su pecho y las mejillas se le encendían calentándole el rostro.

Sebastian sonrió. Sabía perfectamente lo que su amo deseaba, así que lentamente se acercó a él y le levantó el rostro, para después pegar sus labios con suavidad a cada una de sus mejillas.

Ciel contuvo el aliento, estremecido por aquel contacto. Pasó saliva mientras sentía todo su interior agitarse por una rara excitación.

–Otra vez… –murmuró sin abrir los ojos. Los labios de Sebastian se curvearon en una sonrisa de satisfacción.

–Sí, mi señor…

Los besos se repitieron, en su frente, sus mejillas, largamente, uno tras otro, y la orden del conde era sólo una: "Otra vez… otra vez…" hasta que la noche cayó por completo.

Ciel abrió los ojos lentamente, encontrándose con el pálido rostro de su fiel sirviente, quien le sonreía seductor. El joven se ruborizó aún más. Sebastian… siempre estaba ahí para él. Independientemente del contrato y de que fuera su mayordomo. A su lado nunca tenía miedo, a su lado siempre había seguridad. No más pesadillas. No más soledad. No más temor… Muy pronto iría a resolver de una vez por todas el asunto del circo y de los niños desaparecidos, pero no tenía miedo, ni incertidumbre hacía lo que le esperaba. No. Porque Sebastian estaría ahí.

Levantó las manos y sujetó la chaqueta de su mayordomo.

–Duerme conmigo, Sebastian… –susurró mirándolo fijamente. El nombrado asintió.

–Como usted diga. –respondió sonriendo. Luego se levantó y se quitó el frac para después doblarlo cuidadosamente sobre una silla cercana. Se quitó los zapatos y se metió a la cama con el menor– Aunque mi ropa va a arrugarse…

–Cállate…

–¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta? –inquirió Sebastian recostándose.

–¿Qué es? –dijo Ciel acurrucándose a su lado.

–¿Por qué este repentino cambio de ánimo…? Además me parece que, a los ojos de un aristócrata de su abolengo, esto que estamos haciendo sería todo un escándalo ¿no? El mayordomo en la cama con su amo…

El conde se sonrojó.

–Eso no te importa… –dijo bajando la mirada– Tú obedéceme y nada más…

–Sí, mi señor.

Sebastian alargó los brazos, envolviendo el pequeño cuerpo del joven en ellos, para después atraerlo hacia sí.

–¿Ahora sí quiere mis cariños? –preguntó divertido– ¿Le molesta si hago esto?

Ciel negó con la cabeza, el cuerpo de Sebastian era tan cálido… hacía que se desvanecieran los escalofríos. Cerró los ojos apretándose contra su mayordomo. El sueño se fue apoderando de él poco a poco, maldita enfermedad, lo tenía debilitado, pero nada importaba sabiendo que Sebastian estaba ahí para cuidarlo.

–Nunca te alejes de mí, Sebastian… –le dijo con voz que fue un susurro– Nunca…

Sebastian sonrió.

–Yo jamás me alejaré de usted joven amo. –afirmó– A donde quiera que usted vaya, yo lo seguiré… Iría con usted al fin del mundo si es preciso.

Entonces se inclinó y dulcemente le besó la cabellera. Ciel sonrió casi sin darse cuenta, y en un instante ya estaba profundamente dormido.

* * *

Ahora si ya pueden matarme XD jejeje lamento no haberlo hecho mas romantico, si queria pero al final no salio, es que yo queria algo mas dulce para este momento, por que Sebastian en verdad trato de hacerle cariñitos a ciel pero ciel lo desprecio! T.T por eso decidi escribirlo, me hubiera gustado que fuera asi... jejeje tambien lamento haberlo hecho muy corto pero asi salio, si hago mas capis definitivamente ahi si pondre mas romance :D

Bueno creo que eso es todo, por favor dejen review!

Gracias por leer! X3


End file.
